Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to techniques for managing access to content. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to techniques for facilitating access to content from group interactions.
Related Art
Content, such as images, audio, video, and/or documents, is frequently shared within group interactions such as chat sessions, video chat sessions, and/or message threads. For example, a set of users may use a group chat to share pictures from a trip or event with one another. However, accessing and/or storing the content outside of the group interaction may be difficult and/or tedious. For example, a user may not be able to access images posted to a web-based message thread from outside the message thread unless the user manually saves each image from the message thread to a local disk.
Consequently, user experiences with group interactions may be improved by facilitating access to content from the group interactions by users associated with the group interactions.